Chasing Chase
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Luke has a new sister coming to town...but she's not exactly country!
1. Chapter 1

This piece is based on the updated movie works Duke family.

I do not own nor do I take part in anything about/of Dukes of Hazzard.

This chapter is a setup so don't expect totally Duke, I'm trying to get the reader acquainted with the girl. There will be more Bo and Luke!

Chasing Chase

My name is Chasey Adrian Duke and I'm 18. Applying for college has been a long and jagged road, especially with the piling applications. My home has varied, but the most recent is Hazzard, Georgia. For five long years my family has watched me grow and mature from a confused and torn girl into a daring and bold woman. Now, what so far has sounded like rambles to you means everything in the world to me. Because without knowing my once nine year old self lost her second mother, and was banished to 4 years in foster home. No family notes, no distant relatives, just a last name.

At twelve years old I held an outstanding twenty two escape record. This was the deciding factor to open my file and dig for a permanent placement. My blood was traced far back to a small country town which meant nothing to me. As far as I was concerned future was a dirty word. Because telling a child that spent a year in juvenile detention center with a ten year probation sentence they had a chance in life was like spitting in their face. Besides, my nickname held all...Chase. The cops gave it to me, deemed it fitting. Used to be funny, but now it makes me stronger.

The third of June, 2000, the news came that I was to leave my exciting street life and enter the country. Social workers resurrected my brother and uncle. I was packed and on a Grey Hound Bus in one hour, reached Hazzard in six. It was my 13th birthday, but nobody noticed.

Upon entering Hazzard County the first thing I noticed was a seemingly large man in a white decked out suit, along with his squirrly companion who seemed to hold high importance, the sherif. Boss Hogg and Roscoe P. Coaltraine were their names, and chasing Dukes was their game, but I didn't know this yet. No, I was lost in my own thoughts not listening to the lady escorting me and giving the prize information on my family. My long brown hair splashed in my face, wiping away tears. What should've been the happiest moment of my life turned bitter. Because I was thinking about Derrick. Derrick Holmes was as hopeless as me. We met in lock down, right before our court dates. All I could even think about was his green eyes and smooth grin. My plan was to write him, but that never seemed to work out.

The rent car tore down through a old dirt road taking me farther and farther from a real social life.

"These people are very kind Chasey, I know you'll enjoy it." I looked up at the woman. She held too dark of lipstick and a orange tan.

"Yeah, they always are. Tell me something, how long will I be living here?" My questions were usually awkward or possessed no answer, which is why I found no amusement in her perky grin.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be staying here for good. Your brother is 21 and considered a legal guardian." My scowl seemed to upset the woman. "Listen kid, my job is to drop you off and go out with a positive attitude. Just remember you almost didn't make it here. Seems that brother of yours carries probation as well. Along with a certain cousin." That contained some of my appreciated humor.

After ten minutes of silence we finally pulled up in front of a farm. The place seemed nice, with a white house and two of the coolest cars I ever saw in my life.

"Perfect" said the woman and popped what seemed to be an aspirin. Jerking my arm she led me up the gravel driveway and onto the porch. Nobody stirred to my coming nor did I sense a presence around. Now, in no way was I religious until that very moment. I prayed with all my heart it was a sign from God to send me back to the orphanage, but it turned to be the exact opposite.

Barn doors burst open and produced two strapping men. One blonde, one brunette, followed by an old greying man and a beautiful girl. They had been hard at work on something and didn't want to be found. But here I was, like an arrow through the back. Was I a bit standoutish? Hell yeah. I was clad in heavy mascara, deep dark eyeliner, blood red tank top, belt dangling black capris, and BAM skating shoes. I started to cry.

"Come on Ms. Whoever-the-hell-you-are, you can't be serious. How can you leave me with these people?" I stood waiting for a response.

"Young lady, apologize right now. This is your family!" The social worker filled with anger and embarrassment.

"No, this is the Beverly Hillbillies. Now take me home!" I sobbed loudly as she quickly headed to her car and sped out. I screamed in horror.

"Screw you! How dare you! How can you just leave me..." I hit my knees hard. The Georgia dirt covered my clothes and bag. In a place so crowded with people who loved me I felt so alone. My soul seemed to shatter. Then, from behind, a strong and supporting hand hit my shoulder. I turned to meet a pair of blue eyes, the same color as my own.

"Honey, you gonna stay in the mud all day or would you like to get up and give us a chance?" He helped me up. I swayed from exhaustion.

"Whoa, easy there child, now, what's your name?" He led me around to a solitary place. It was me and him, and I felt less of a target.

"Chasey...friends call me Chase." A bright smile protruded from his southern face, followed by his charming accent.

"Well Chase, my name's Luke. I'm your brother." I felt guilty immediately, but questioned further.

"Who's the others?"

"Well, you should probably meet them yourself. There's Bo, he's the blonde. Then Daisy, guess who she is? And Uncle Jesse, old man. We've been expecting you, fixed up the summer room and everything." That part didn't faze me.

"Who's orange car?"

"You know, I was expecting more important questions."

"Well I was expecting less country wild flowers but I guess God has his slow days." He grimaced. I learned quickly that to see Luke frown meant nothing but pain.

"I'm sorry Luke, for everything. Funny, huh? I've been here less than ten minutes and I've already had to apologize."

He smiled, "That's the Duke in you. Besides, you need to be worried about Uncle Jesse tanning your hide. Watch the language around here, we're Christian folk and nothing less. Now, the car belongs to me and Bo. It's called General Lee. Made for racing and nothing less."

He picked up my duffle bag and offered a hand.

"Can I stay here a little while longer, I just don't feel ready to move on." Luke wanted to understand, but knew there was only one way to do it.

"Listen Chase, I know you're probably missing your Mama more than ever right now. That's ok, but you got to realize it's not the first time. I was eight when our parents died, I came to live with Uncle Jesse and you went with our Aunt Margaret. You know her as a mother. But she's gone now honey." Tears swelled in my puffy eyes.

"But she didn't have to be..."

"What do you mean hon..."

"She killed herself dumbass! Slit her wrists! I know, I found her! Since that day my life has been one big blur and I was enjoying it. Things went too fast for me to take reality seriously. And now, it's like I hit a brick wall. It's all here, and I can finally say she's...gone...she left me...but why?" you guessed it, once again I cried. An emotional dam had broke inside me. My reactions were switching quickly, like I had no control over the shell I was in. Luke tried to hold me, but I began to kick and flail. That's what brought Bo around the house, and that's what caused my fainting. Because when a person receives so much shock there's only one way to escape. Unconsciousness.

I awoke around midnight with a heavy migraine. Looking in my jeans pocket it was noticed someone had found my stash. Cursing under my breath I pulled on a CKY t-shirt and shorty shorts. The thick night air was cool and refreshing. Finding peace wasn't so hard to do. I sat on the old wooden steps and softly began to sing. Suddenly the floor boards began to creak and a curly head poked through.

"Promise not to pass out, I'll gladly give ya some company." It was Bo in his old white shirt and faded blue jeans. I nodded yes. He rushed to my side and strangely sat down Indian style.

"Well, we're cousins I reckon." He felt weird talking to me, or maybe just guilty. Either way I let him ramble on. "Luke is probably expecting me to set a good example, so let's make a deal. If you promise not to utter a word I'll take you for a fast ride in the General and have us home before sunrise."

I laughed, "When can we go?"

"Right now darlin, load up!" Bo made a streak across the foggy field. I paced my weak legs and headed to the passenger's side. Bo wrapped his arms around me and explained.

"The doors are welded shut. For racing, ya know? Nobody can get in right the first time." I wiggled myself free from his grasp and smoothly settled into the seat.

"Well I'll be, no doubt you're kin." He grinned and fired up the engine. The roar from the hood seemed like music. I swayed with the thunder of metal grinding and instantly felt at home. Bo told me stories of the escapes with the law. Explained why Luke and him received probation. And I opened up as well. You see, with Bo I felt comfortable. He had no room to judge anyone and that was a comfort zone.

"Hey Bo," I said.

"Hey Chase. What's on your mind girl?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, their both dead, so's Daisy's. Uncle Jesse has raised us three and did a damn good job at it. Give this family a chance Chasey, you might be shocked at what you discover."

"I already am. Bo, one more thing. Does Luke have a girl?"

The blonde man laughed hard."On and off. You see, me and him have a few sweethearts apiece. We draw the ladies and Daisy draws the Daddy's off our backs. With you around, we might stay clear of the brothers."

"I doubt that, punk and country don't mix. Besides, I already have a boy."

"Oh really?"

"Really, but he's a long way from Hazzard. Besides, nothing but childhood dreams." I sighed. Bo reached over and gently smoothed a stray tear I had not noticed. He was kind my fair cousin, and much more of a teenager compared to Luke. I instantly grew fond of him.

"So," he said, "before we get home you gotta promise and tell."

"Promise and tell? What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, promise not to confess my mild mouth and tell who the hell is CKY?" I laughed the rest of the way home. Hey, notice that word? Home.

Morning came all to early for me. The smell of bacon and strong coffee entwined with my senses. But between the cool cotton sheets and warm sun I had no urge to end this rest. Daisy came and rose me from bed. She was sweet, but no nonsense.

"Come on now Chase, you have to get up. I already laid out an outfit from your bag, I hope it's ok." It was more than ok. She had given me a pair of her black shorts and a HIM concert shirt. Maybe they could accept my fashion attire. As I walked into the kitchen Uncle Jesse whistled. Bo grinned and Luke frowned.

"Daisy, what you doing giving my sister a pair of your shorts?"

"Oh, Luke shut up and finish your breakfast. Chasey honey, what do you want?" I was still a bit shy, especially since my burst from yesterday.

"Oh, just some toast and coffee." Uncle Jesse eyed me.

"Daisy," he said, "fix her up a plate of eggs as well. She looks pale in the face." The old man was kind. They all were. So, for the first time in my life, I felt really and truly loved.

"Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Bo, Luke, I'm so sorry for yesterday. It's just..." And a plate was set in front of me.

"Eat up darlin." Daisy smiled. And there it was. I was a Duke.

Next chapter will be more focused on Luke's point of view. Reviews always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after moving onto the farm, the county fair came in. As enthusiastic as Luke was, my point of view was red necks and roller coasters. But Uncle Jesse deemed it best if I met the people in town, and had a new wardrobe to go with it.

The morning of the celebrations, Daisy took me shopping. I ended up with shirts of many colors, new Levis, and two miniskirts (which could only be worn around the house.) We had a nice time, still nothing special. But as we reached the turn to the house, Daisy awarded me with some shocking news.

"Chasey honey, you and Bo will be going to the fair. Luke woke up sick this morning. He says he needs to talk before you leave."

"He's sick?" I said, " But he was fine yesterday. We went up to Hazzard Lake and went swimming."

She smiled sweetly. "Well, he may have picked up a cold there."

"It was 99 degrees outside. Daisy, if there's something serious, please tell me." A small grimace came over her face. For a moment I thought she would say something, but before we knew it there was Bo washing the General. I hopped out of the jeep and ran to hug him. My blonde cousin swiped my dark locks away. Finally breaking away, I asked him about Luke

"Oh don't you worry Chase, he'll be just fine. Nothing but a bug. Now, hurry up and get ready, we wanna get there in time for the barbecue." He gently nudged me to the house. Entering there was Uncle Jesse, reading the Hazzard Newspaper. He looked sad, or was that worry? Be fore I knew it there was the doctor coming out of the boy's room.

"Well Jesse, I can't find anything here. You may wanna take him to the hospital. Anyway, keep Luke in bed. No more racing for quite awhile." My blood ran cold. Even though I had only knew him for a few weeks, he was still my brother.Besides, how cruel would it be if...Uncle Jesse quickly looked towards me.

"Uh...Doc this here's Luke's sister Chasey."

"Oh, hello there. Doc Applebee, please to meet ya little lady. Why Jesse, she looks exactly like Becky."

Becky? So many loose ends.

"Yeah, Chasey get dressed and then go talk to your brother. Hurry up, Bo's probably waiting." I entered the room. It was warm. Much to my dismay there laid Luke, propped up in bed staring out the window. He slowly smiled and motioned me to the bed.

"Hey there darlin, you ready to roll?" he was still excited for me. Always on the ball he continued his speech. He held his arms open. I reluctantly accepted the embrace. "Now listen, I know right now you could kill me right now for making you head into town, but you gotta get out there sometime sweetie. If you're gonna get back out there, start with a new life.Well, it helps toknow a few people.I love you Chasey, even if you don't me. One day you'll learn we need each other.Now, that's all I wanted to say. Get dressed before you start thinking I'm as much fun as Bo." He kissed my forehead. What I said next was muttered so quietly I never knew if he heard it or not.

_Don't expect me to rely on you..._

Hours passed and Luke's coughing only became worse. His fever ran anywhere between 99-105 degrees. The doctor found nothing, but somehow I knew he was wrong. It was July 4th, me and Bo had just pulled up to the county fair. In seconds my cousin was engrossed in conversation with a man named Cooter. He was dirty, but only by choice. He complemented me on my brother's looks when the fat man Commissioner JD Hogg ( known as Boss) and sherif Roscoe P Coaltraine I saw my first day came to. Now, as much as you'd like to hear our conversations, something much more important was brewing.

The fireworks were beautiful that night, a certain special something illuminated the sky. I was almost happy, until the sirens. Out of nowhere an ambulance tore through the streets, Daisy's jeep close behind. Bo pulled me up by the arm and ran to the General attracting attention. You see, everyone loves us Dukes, even Boss Hogg in his own special way. And when something like this happens it has only one place to go...public.


	3. Chapter 3

My head ached from the extreme heat swiveling from the bathtub. Uncle Jesse had Daisy run me home for a goodnight sleep. Strangely I didn't argue. Luke was diagnosed with tuberculosis. Hopefully the doctors caught it in time, only morning could tell.

I remembered the pitiful sight of my brother laying in room 403. A breathing tube had been inserted along with iv fluid to help him progress. Bo was so broken up he ran away in the General Lee for hours, came back finally to say goodbye. He was heading to Cooter's for the night, needed to get away. Uncle Jesse of course stayed and promised to call if anything of significance showed up.

As I rinsed my hair a small tap came from the window. It definitely caught me off guard.

Reaching for a towel I slowly raised up. There was a boy. His hair was a dark mahogany, eyes were what you may call a steely green. He tipped a straw hat at my reflection. Cracking the window, I allowed him to speak.

"Uh...howdy ma'am. You Miss Daisy?"

"No, I'm Chasey, what's the problem?"

"No problem, just a message. The phone lines are out, car crash. Mr. Jesse said Luke was awake and wanted to see his kin. If ya need a ride I can hitch up a horse." I could tell by his natural shyness he was about my age. 14? 15? Peaking my head around the corner I could see my female cousin had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Yes. I might need that lift up there." He seemed pleased with my answer. Pulling on some jeans and a black tank top, I scribbled a fast note of my leaving and headed out. The 'horse' he mentioned earlier was a giant next to my small frame.

"His name's Tex, and mine's Trent." The boy spoke with confidence, as if his title held the esteem of a czar. Climbing upon the beast dubbed Tex, we rode off into the cool Georgia night, our brief introduction a blur in the darkness. We finally reached close enough where the hospital light shone. A thought came to me as I unknowingly laid my head against the square in Trent's back.

"Hey, how does a person store a horse near a hospital?" His laugh rang what I'm sure was a thousand miles.

"Easy, Chasey. This is a farming town, there's a place around back where ole Tex can get some rest. Now here we are, go on in, I'll be waiting oh...somewhere through here." I nodded and headed up to my family. Just as Trent had said, Luke was awake, but barely. The tube had been removed now making visible his labored breathing. A smile passed his face as I waltzed in, acting as if nothing were wrong besides someone wasting my time.

"Hey Chase, come give me a hug sugar." Was it safe to make contact with a patient with such a contagious disease? No, but Uncle Jesse's eyes held a fate worse than death. Slowly I embraced him, making sure not to get close to his mouth. Luke looked me over. He acted as if nothing was wrong, every move so cool. I couldn't stand this goody-goody attire.

"Uncle Jesse, excuse us." My uncle nodded and turned tail out of the room. "Listen Luke, I don't know what the hell you're up to, but don't expect me to just act all over you cause of some cold. You think you got it bad now? Bo's off crying himself to sleep. God I swear, sometimes it's not worth living here." As I turned for a response, his eyes were closed. Lucky chance. Another sweet dream, most likely far away from Hazzard. I plumped down in a seat and cried. How can a person be mad at Luke, especially in this condition? Then, as if the answer fell from heaven itself, it hit me. Maybe all the anger was from changes. It wasn't like I moved next door to the orphanage. The place tuned into a whole different scenario.

A smile passed my lips as a curly blonde head poked into the room.

"I couldn't sleep. Darn conscience." Bo sat on the edge of the bed and traced the lines on Luke's hands. "We've had a good ride in life, too good. Went to NASCAR, saved the whole existence of this old town at least five times, ran gallons of moonshine. And of course went junkin'." Although I didn't understand the last part, it was clear how close these two boys were. I left them alone. Reaching the hallway I saw Trent standing next to Uncle Jesse, turning down a five dollar bill.

"No sir Mr. Duke, just make sure the girl gets home safe."

"Well, thank you there son. Tell your parents hi for me." Some part of me wanted to hold him back, but it was late. He had a family worth going home to. But I knew as Trent turned to throw me a quick smile, this surely wouldn't be our last meeting. Quietly Dr. Holmes passed me from behind and went into Luke's room. Second by second went slow mo. First Bo threw his chair against the wall, Uncle Jesse hit his knees and prayed, and in the mist of a foggy nightmare a cream coated paper held the words 'positive'. Leukemia. Does God give mercy to a dying sinner? How about her brother?


	4. Chapter 4

My mornings belonged with Luke, while the afternoons were spent praying for a chance of undeserved redemption. I longed for the clock to strike seven, bringing Bo in for his nightly shift. Everyone took turns of watching my ailing brother, no matter how hard it was. Luke had taken his first chemo treatment, and didn't accept it very well. What sanity I had left was only held together by Trent, my newly admitted boyfriend. Guilt rose so high over my head. How could I be such an...well, very bluntly an asshole. All these thought were swirling inside me, until one Tuesday afternoon.

Bo was late for his night visits. The General broke down and he was waiting for Cooter. Luke had finally fallen asleep after spending two hours upchucking the smallest contents left in his stomach. I patted his forehead lightly with a cool wet towel. Tears ran down my face, sprinkling Luke's curly brown hair. Leaning back in the seat I cradled my head. It was time to make a decision. Was he my brother or mentor? Father figure or friend? Enemy or ally? A small chuckle emerged from my throat. What a stupid question? It was like I was pondering if I should claim him or not. But in truth, that was my exact intentions. It was so hard not having anyone there to give me a hint. But then Uncle Jesse's words rang in my head...

_The Lord's always listening honey, he's just too shy to talk. _

Well, all I needed was someone to listen.

"Hey God, I know I'm not exactly your favorite, no questions asked. But please, if anyone ever needs a little bit of faith right now, it'd be me. Don't punish Luke for being a good person. Take the one's who deserve it. Leave my family alone...please, I'm begging you. Just take me..." I sobbed into the hospital pillow.

"Watch what you say darlin', God also has a funny habit of pity." Turning around my breath escaped me. It was a spitting image of my brother, only a few years younger. He had a slightly lighter southern accent, and the identical twinkle in the right eye in which the entire family shares. He was a lost Duke, nobody had to tell me that. He walked in slowly, as if he was expecting a mine field, but that theory wasn't too far off. Sporting a navy jacket, I offered him a seat next to the bed.

"Thanks, it's Chasey, right? Yeah, Daisy told me all about you. Seems like you and me were the missing links." His laugh sent a chill up my arms.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Watch it missy," he warned, " I have the right to jerk that attitude out of you. My name's Judd, I'm the other brother." I stood staring out the window and gave a Hazzard a quick overview, as if the lights outside would tell me if this man lied or not. What seemed like forever, there was a pause. The long slow tormenting silence ate at my conscience, and then it hit me.

"The man from my dreams. You were there...Judd, correct? When I was five, you came to take me away from my mother."

"And she fought, leaving no choice but for me to back out. Wow, you were just a little thing. Such a good memory. Funny, huh? In reality, I did know you before Luke. Which reminds me, how is our big brother?" His cheesy smile made me want to claw his face in, but what good was it?

"Stable enough. The doctor said we wouldn't see results for a few months. If he, you know, lasts that long." Suddenly the door flew open and there was Bo, a frantic Daisy behind him.

"BO! Bo please, he had to know! Don't cause a fuss!" I moved out of my cousin's way as he plowed into Judd. Daisy continued to scream, awaking Luke. I ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Luke blinked few times before realizing the images playing out were real. With what strength he had left, he screamed at the two.

"Bo, get off Judd! Come on now, settle down." Bo slammed one last punch into the man's face before heading to Daisy's side. A cold glare came over my oldest brother as he rested his glace on the young man. .

"What are you doing here?" Judd straightened himself up, and wiped the blood pouring from his nose.

"Daisy called and told me you were sick. What was I supposed to do? Not..."

"Come? Yes. You remember the deal. I offered my brotherly support, and you took that for granted. Hell, you almost costed my a ten year jail service! Judd, if you were to ever come back, it would be to Boss Hogg. You betrayed the family. And meeting Chasey? You know damn good and well that wasn't you who came after her. It was Uncle Jesse's friend from social services. Yeah, he told me shortly after she came to live with us. Now, if you have any sense left, you'll turn tail and leave right now, no questions asked." Luke talked with all honesty and no nonsense. Judd did turn to walk away, but with one last comment.

"Let's just see what Uncle Jesse has to say, how about that?" and with that the door closed. Daisy began sobbing to Bo, who slammed his fist against the wall. I sat there, still clutching my brother's hand, lost in the heat of the moment. Luke studied my puzzled features and then smiled grimly.

"I think it's time for you to hear about the past sugar."

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE REVIEWS!

I was so nervous about putting this story out. It means so much to me when people tell how much enjoyment there came out of my writing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Judd never received pardon from Uncle Jesse, and I never got a story of the Duke breakup. All that really seemed affected was Luke's brotherly relationship. With how tired, pained, and surely depressed he was, you'd never see him without a smile. That grew on me.

Trent went to the state fair one weekend. He offered me a ride, but the idea of sleeping in felt too good. That morning was particularly cold. Fresh dew was boarded up in small circus- top spider webs. Bo was up tinkering on The General. All in all it was a perfectly fair day. The kind that almost make you feel drugged up. Not that I would know.

The phone rang at least four times before I even attempted to answer. Anymore only bad news had flew in. But that moment, instinct chewed a hole deep inside my gut.

"Hello, Duke residence." Yeah, I was totally acting braver than I felt, or was.

"Ms. Chasey? This is Dr. Madison just wanted to let you know, Luke's test results came back and...well, I've never seen anything like it. His response to the chemo took a drastic change. All in all, give or take a few months, I think he could make it home. But please, until we are 100 for sure, don't tell anyone but Bo." Almost laughing, I nodded a silent prayer. It took a few moments to hold back the crying and imagine the next 20 years with my brother on the farm, but had to give her a closing answer,

"Thank you Doctor. Please tell Luke we'll be over in a few."

"Will do, give my best to the family. Goodbye." Hanging up I squealed and ran splattering my blonde cousin with mud and hugs. Bo stared at me with wonder.

"Chasey, you lost your stars or what?"

"Bo, he's gonna live! Luke's got a chance! He's gonna live cousin!" Not knowing which was better, family recovering or my country slang, Bo whooped and headed for the CB.

"Attention Hazzard County, Luke Duke's gonna be ok!"

...That is how I wish I could say the story went. The only thing in truth here is the spider webs. Bo wasn't fixing The General, he was passed out on the couch. Trent wasn't at the state fair, more like getting ready for the Homecoming dance with Jane Larson. And I wasn't sleeping in. I was at the hospital huddled in the corner still watching my brother die. But for a few years after, my mind allowed this vision to swell. And soon this paper was the only release from imaginary lies.

Luke fell much worse after Judd came home. It seemed as if he blamed himself for our strange brother's wandering. The doctors tried to prepare us for the worst. But nobody paid attention. Uncle Jess had chose to ignore the situation, acting as if cancer were the modern cold. Daisy spent every waking moment working at the Boar's Nest, taking her mind off the subject. By now you may have guessed Bo fell into the bottle. And I... I blamed myself. Wondering whether my being there had anything to do with the Duke's falling apart, I escaped the hospital walls for a while. But as soon as the fresh air hit my face, all hope seemed lost. No one was there for me. Sitting on the curb, I felt tears fall from my eyes for the millionth time. Understanding God was more than any person should bargain for. So when I became aware of Trent's warm arms around me, the choice was simple. He brushed, picked, and helped me up. His eyes held a mysterious guilt about them.

"Come home with me..." he pleaded. And playing the fool I was...I followed.

**Sorry this seems so random and pointless. I have most of the story wrote up, but I need my friend to review it first. Please don't loose faith, not all hope is lost! Sunnygirl91**


	6. Luke and Bo

This is a interception in the story requested by a reader. A bit about how Luke takes Bo's drinking up. THIS IS NOT CHASEY'S POINT OF VIEW!

"Here he is, my blonde buddy. Hey Bo, where you been?" Luke noticed the dark circles, unshaven face, wrinkled clothes, whiskey draft. How could a person not? The free flying boy everyone knew had seemed to grow years. Bo stumbled over the hospital bed. He began to laugh. It was a mournful sound, to hear the young man give up. Because that's exactly what it was. Bo was tired, wore out silly. Luke tried to reach out with comfort, but Bo pulled away.

"Please...don't. I'm only hear for the thrills. Cause that's what this whole mess is to you Luke, ain't it? One big redemption. Hell..." His blue eyes were glazed over as he looked towards his senior cousin.

"This whole deal has been a soul search for you. Damn Luke, you don't even know your own sister!"

"Shut up Bo, I know more than you..."

"Oh really? Like her sleeping with that Trent boy?" Luke paled. No, he hadn't heard of that. In a drunken fit, Bo rampaged on.

"They caught them in Jimmy Preston's barn loft. Naked, sweating, like a bunch of rats in a sewer." Seeing the unimaginable amount of hurt inflicted, Bo sobered up slightly.

"She's ok besides that though, Uncle Jesse might as well have her on house arrest. Look Luke, it was Homecoming night, can't say we never done anything like that." Luke's eyes swelled with tears.

"Yeah, but I also know what we were after. Bo...I need to be left alone. No, in second thought, stay and hear what I have to say. You were my trusted one, my brother. How could you do this? Look, you're exactly like your father. All alone in a bottle, neck high in trouble, with no one to trust. The language, smokes, bourbon, and Lord knows girls aren't ever gonna be erased. And as far as Chasey goes, I'll have a talk the next time she comes around. Cause that girl is the only piece of myself I have to leave now. She can be saved..." Bo's eyes flared as he rose out of his seat.

"And what if she doesn't want to be?"

"Then obviously I can't change that. But as for you...I don't think you should come back around. At least not until you dry out. Remember this day Bo...goodbye." Luke turned on his side, letting silent tears roll down his once tanned face. Bo watched in agony as he realized he was turned away. But it was ok. Life would go on. He'd never be his father, never make the same mistakes...but it was too late. He had killed a brother, a cousin, a friend, a confidant. And as he walked out of room 405, it was as if the devil had pushed a knife in his hands. Bo reached The General, and drove away into the silky night, up ahead the fog rose high and thick, as if a blanket had been laid down.


	7. Chapter 7

I waited, and waited, and waited. Bo never came home. Of course his late night drinking binges had become a regular part of his schedule, but tonight was different. Uncle Jesse got a call from the hospital saying Luke had been in a fight with a family member. I just knew it was him. So, gathering a flash light and small jacket, I snuck out the window.

Bo Duke ran one of two places when he was feeling bad, me or Luke. Which is why I was so disturbed. It was never like him to not share what was on his mind, no matter how much whiskey he consumed. Thinking hard I thought of all of his favorite riding places. Downsburry Road came first, but that was five miles away. Which meant I'd never beat him there. Now, while stealing is a horrible sin one in which I've never involved myself in, it's perfectly fine to borrow you fellow neighbor's belongings. I hitched up Jack Sawyer's new four wheeler and sped out.

I took the first turn on the left, ground slipping from under me from early morning rain. The it was through the blackberry patch up on Grayson's hill. Finally, my last turn was the left to Cambridge Cliff. The smell of gasoline was strong, but that never fazed me. Parties and bonfires were held all the time there, almost ritual ground. Reaching a halt, I stepped off as the small beam shot out in front of me. The batteries had partially died on my maglite, but in the dark thickets it was a blessing. Smoke now joined the list of out of place smells, including fear. No one knew what lied ahead of the railroad tracks outside of my cousins, which made it a perfect hiding spot. Gathering my wits I listened and ran over the boundaries of the unknown.

All the signs of terror hit me like a bucket of ice water. I suddenly felt like Mr. Orange from Resivoir Dogs in the bathroom scene. I knew I was scared, and so did the woods. A small glimmer of orange sparkled under the moonlight. The haze of steam and smoke covered the hood, but not the sight of Bo's once blonde hair now smeared with blood.

"BO!" I ran to his side. Please don't be late, please let me get here in time... He moaned several moments, then looked up at me. His eyes were filled with shame, hatred, and sorrow.

"Chase...don't tell...Luke..." And that was the moment he let go. His breath became shallow, skin pale, and pulse gone. My cousin, my best friend, my blue eyed angel was dead. I sat there in the front of the General Lee, rocking his body, holding him tight, not accepting. And most of all, not knowing how to help...

Sorry it took me some time to decide where to take the story. If you don't like it please don't be mean, but tell me in a calm manner and I will change the chapter. Sunnygirl91


	8. Chapter 8

Luke had just finished his 6th chemo treatment. His body had adapted to the slow running poison, but nevertheless, pain was not going to disappear. As he finally fell asleep, I laid myself against the soft yet un-comforting hospital pillow and wept. Although Bo still had breath, nothing could bring back who he was. A major blow to the head can cause amnesia, loss of motor skills, or the big one...sever brain damage. My cousin was declared brain dead at age 18. Blood test showed outrageous alcohol levels. The theory was compiled by police evidence. Nurses reported an argument between Luke and Bo. Bo ran out a few minutes later 'not looking himself.' He must have drove off trying to find some alone time. Possibly a rabbit, deer, or other obstruction crossed paths with the General Lee. Thus Bo swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. He was there for an estimated 2 hours. Then I found him, and Cooter found us, by the grace of God.

God, who had kept me alive thus far had landed me into a swirling mess of death and purgatory. I knew the Duke family had changed upon my arrival, but nothing like this crossed my mind. Before I could dwell upon the subject, Luke woke up, his cold hand entwining with mine.

"Mmmm...you're warm." I smiled and softly kissed his palms.

"Hey brother, how ya feel today." He opened one eye and stared down, catching a glimmer of tears on my cheek.

"Chase, please don't be sad. I need you to keep on shining...maybe my dream will make you feel better. I found myself walking upon a golden road. Now this wasn't your everyday shining metal, no sir. This was the good stuff. I felt welcome where I was at. And I realized, I was standing on a cloud with our mama, and our daddy, grandparents, aunts, uncles, the whole Duke clan. It was wonderful, except..." I frowned slightly, because truth was his story was bringing me comfort.

"What was it?" His face paled.

"Bo was there with me...but he can't be, right Chasey?" I forced a sorrowful smile, then broke into sobs. I tried to regain my breath long enough for an explanation.

"Luke...Bo's gone darling...he was in a car wreck and...they said there's no chance of him ever waking up. Luke I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen..."

"It was your fault?" He stared at me with disbelieving gazes. I remembered Bo's promise to not tell Luke the truth, that he was drunk and alone and crossing every boundary passed. So I looked into my brother's eyes and casted the most hateful lie. And while I was caught in the confusion of what good could come and what exactly was taking place, I knew he could never know what Bo did if he was going to survive cancer. And that was all I knew.

"It was his time to go Luke, nothing else can be said." I watched the agony pour out of him like an angry scar. What pain he thought had healed, the loss of our parents and been cut open again by the passing of Bo Duke. I knew nothing to say, but Luke did. He had questions.

"He's not dead though? Right? You said he was never gonna wake up but he's still around, right? I mean, you gotta be lying through your teeth Chasey. Bo was a master with that car, the General never did him wrong. Something happened, something wasn't going as he planned. I knew...I knew this me being sick thing was hard on him mostly cause we're all we've ever had, but...he wasn't drinking. That surely can't be he knows better. Roscoe must've been pulling one of his gags to get 'em in trouble...Bo was a good boy. I loved him Chase, I loved him! Bo, my Bo, why? Man why'd ya...Bo, please, just come home. Bo..." His hands flew over his eyes as he let out a mournful howl and sank into the mattress. I tried to comfort him, but no avail. And what was worse was I now held the responsibilities of finding a spot of hope left for Luke to hold on to. So with what strength I had left, I wrapped myself around my brother and sighed deeply into his hair.

"Luke...you will always have me." He stopped crying long enough to look upon my face which held so much anguish and understand. Slowly he nodded and returned my embrace.

"And that, my dear sister, is what will keep me alive." And for the first time, he gave me someone to cry upon. He became the only solid foundation I had ever known. We mourned for hours in each other's arms. And when the sun rudely awakened us, Uncle Jesse and Daisy joined us. Together we made a decision for better or for worse. Gathering the family, I helped Luke say his last goodbyes to Bo. The doctors pulled the cord at 7:45 AM. It was April 15th. Bo Duke was only 18 years old.

If you are confused in any way (which I'm have been receiving complaints) that's the point of the story. I promise all loose strings will be tied together soon. Patience dears. Bo is dead, and that point will not be changed. But for all you Bo fans, flashbacks are gonna play a major part in the future. Now the story focuses more on Luke's cancer so...I can't reveal anymore, but the next chapter may be giving some growth to the story line. Thanks bundles for the reviews! Sunnygirl91.


	9. These Thousand Hills

I didn't go to the funeral. I barely held my head up to the sun. The Duke house was empty this Sunday morning. Church was called off for everyone to get a last goodbye in to Bo. My bed was warm, comforting, safe. Nevertheless, I crawled out into the cool summer air. I still had my nightgown on when I walked out to the barn. The chickens pecked the bare ground, waiting for my young blonde cousin to come with their breakfast. It was remarkable, actually. Most people never take time to notice such small meticulous things as this. But chickens, spoiled farm birds realized their meal was a few minutes late. I smiled, and headed out towards the fields.

Dew drops covered everything. I stood in the middle of the most gorgeous piece of land God ever laid hands on. It was green, luscious, productive and shining with pride. Bo plowed this field. Luke plowed this field. And Uncle Jesse, and his brothers, my father, Bo's Daddy. They were all here. A part of them rested in this dirt. I tilted my head back, feeling the first splashes of rain hit my face. For a moment, time suspended. Everything just stopped to observe this piece of history with me. The world slowed down enough to remember the people before our generation. I cried. I laughed. I sang. But most of all, I let go of regret. And the fear of being wrong, and troubling myself with situations at hand. Cause life was moving on and growing with every second. The hills around me glowed with grace and glory. I believed in God. And I was blessed with the chance to hit my knees there on the wet grass and pray. Luke was going to live. He was going to be ok. And I would find myself blending in with time. Bo was living again, Uncle Jesse and Daisy were all gonna be ok. I found myself repeating every word for hours. Sitting there, rain pouring. Talking to the one person who was always in front of me, with me. A Father who loved me. And soon, the sun came, the land dried along with my tears. And I left for the hospital. To see my brother. To make up for lost time and moments. And to recover the truth. I ran with all my might, whooping and hollering. Just another ride in the General Lee, I thought as a smile came to my face. God bless you Bo, even to this day, God bless ya cuz.

These thousand hills roll ever on

In footprints of a Mighty God

They bring me to my knees in praise

Amazing love, amazing grace

Was on a hill my Savior died

A broken heart, a bleeding side

Hill of the skull, Mount Calvary

The blood He shed, He shed for me

When heaven's hills at last I roam

Forever settle in my home

I'll join the saints around Your throne

Your kingdom, Lord, rolls ever on

These thousand hills roll ever on

Ripples of a coming storm The morning star precedes the dawn

These thousand hills roll ever on

**_Yes, It's finally back. I am starting up Chasing Chase again! I had a lot going on in my life and I let go of this character thinking she was no good. But looking through all my works, to this day Chasing Chase remains my favorite and most certainly yours. I'm so grateful and thankful to have people read my story and enjoy my creation. There's not a day goes by I think of my reviewers. Thank you all so much! So, this chapter may be slow, but I think it is a necessity. Chase has found peace with God, and the strength to move on. Bo went to Heaven folks! Don't freak out. LoL. Once Again, Thanks so much and please enjoy this story. Song is These Thousand Hills by Third Day. Bye Guys!_**

_**Sunnygirl91**_


End file.
